Why Did You Go?
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: Yuuri wakes one morning to find Wolfram gone
1. Chapter 1

Wolfram glanced at Yuuri's sleeping form in the first pale rays of early morning sunlight. He kissed his forehead before slipping soundlessly out the door. He knew he dad to do this, but it was still hard.

….

Yuuri rose the next morning, supprised to find he hadn't been kicked to the floor. Even more surprised when he realized he was alone.

He always woke up before Wolfram. Something wasn't right here.

He shrugged it off and got dressed, figuring he must just be at breakfast already.

Yuuri arrived at the dinning room.

Everyone was there.

Everyone except Wolfram.

"Have any of you seen Wolfram?" Yuuri asked everyone.

"Didn't he tell you?" Lady Cherri replied quietly. "He offered to go to fight in a battle that recently broke out. He won't be back for at least a week."

"He left for the war!?"

Conrad nodded. "At dawn this morning."

Yuuri turned and ran to his room. Conrad followed quickly after him.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Yuuri threw himself down onto the bed.

Conrad sat down next to him. "He probably just didn't want to worry you."

"He should have at least said good-bye!"

"I'm sure he had his reasons."

Yuuri sighed. "When will he be back?"

"Its hard to say . If he gets put in the front lines like he requested-"

"What! The front lines! Where is he? I need to go find him!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

Yuuri shot him a confused look. "Why?"

"Wolfram made me sware to keep you here, safe."

"If he's so worried the battle will be dangerous, why did he go?"

"He's a soldier. He thinks its his duty to protect everyone, espicaly you, and, in his mind, this is the best way."

"But why? Why is this the best way? Why not tell me he was leaving? Why not say goodbye?" with every question Yuuri gradually got quieter till the last one was a whisper.

"I don't know exactly what he was thinking, but i-when he comes back, you can ask him."

Yuuri's head shot up. "Did you just say if?" a tear rolled down his cheek. "N-no, he has to come back!"

"He wi-"

"I don't care what he asked you to do, I have to go get him!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. You have to trust him. Trust that he knows what he's doing and will come back."

"it's not him I distrust, but the enemy he's facing."

"I know you're worried, but do you think Wolfram is strong?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he's smart?"

"Yes."

"Then he'll come back."

"But the front lines."

"He wouldn't do it if he didn't think he could handle it."

"Then why did you say if?"

"Because, if it were anyone but Wolfram, I would be worried, but I pity the poor soul who has to fight wolfram."

Yuuri smiled sadly. "I just wish he would have said good-bye."

"Do you love my brother?" Conrad asked suddenly.

"Well of course, he's my best friend," Yuuri said confused.

"No, not that kind of love. Do you love him romantically?"

Yuuri, who would ordinarily immediately deny it, hesitated. "I-I don't know. Maybe? I-its possible."

Conrad smiled. "Then that's what you can do for him. Try and figure that out, even if you don't love him, try and figure out he really is to you."

Yuuri looked down. "I can try that."

"If it means anything, Wolfram really does love you. In some way, he probably did this for you somehow." Conrad added, as he walked out.

"I know he dose," Yuuri whispered. "I know he does."

Yuuri remained locked in his room all of the day and the next, even taking his meals in there.


	2. Chapter 2

On Yuuri's third day of self-imposed isolation, Lady Cherri payed him a visit. She walked in and took a seat next to him, on the floor.

"Yuuri, you haven't left your room for going on three days, so I thought I'd come check on you." she said softly.

"That is very kind of you."

"Aye you doing alright?"

"How do you know when you love someone?" Yuuri asked slowly.

"Well," Lady Cherri smiled. "You think about them a lot, worry about them when they're gone. When they're around, everything just makes sense. Its like…they have a part of you, even when they're far away."

Yuuri nodded. "Y-you can't image life with out them. You'd do anything for him. I need him." the last part was a whisper. "I need him," he said a little louder. "I need him. I love him. I love wolfram."

"Yes, I always knew you did. Ever since you two first met, intuition I guess." She put a hand on Yuuri's arm. "He loves you too, don't worry."

"I just can't help but think he wouldn't have gone if he'd have known."

"I think he would have still gone. Wolfram wants to protect people. Espicaliy you."

"I know," Yuuri smiled.

"Its one of his most redeeming, yet troubling qualities. He means well."

"Why do you think he decided to go now though?"

"Honestly?" she paused. "For you."

Yuuri stared at her, speechless. "W-what do you mean?"

"If you want total honesty, I think he left to give you time to think. I think that he thinks this will help you," she took a deep breath, "And it did. You realized what you felt for him."

Yuuri looked down. "If I'd have realized sooner," he trailed off.

"Oh no, he still would have gone."

"But you said-"

She held up a hand. "He would have justified it some other way. Wolfram doesn't have to go to the front lines, but he feels like a coward anywhere else."

"But why? Why does he have this overwhelming desire to protect everyone?"

Lady Cherri hesitated. "Why not ask him yourself when he comes back? It seems like you two will have a lot to talk about." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I am positive that it will all work out and be sunshine and rainbows."

She stood and walked from the room.

"Wolfram, come back soon," Yuuri whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfram was quite irritated as he rode back twords the castle. First, he'd made a wrong turn and ended up an extra two days journey from the battle. Then, by the time he'd gotten there, the battle had been over for days.

Twenty of his men had been killed and countless others had been wounded. He couldn't help but blame himself, at least a little.

That being said, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was riding. It wasn't until he was painfully thrown from his horse that he realized anything was wrong, at which point everything just went black.


End file.
